Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/"Kraina Lodu 3" - rozdział szósty...
No cóż, oficjalnie moje opowiadanie będzie miało dwanaście rozdziałów... Jesteśmy więc w połowie :D Miłej lektury ;) *** Rozdział VI Biegał bez celu po całym zamku. Miał nadzieję, że to, co się wydarzyło było tylko snem. Chciał zobaczyć kogokolwiek, Annę, Elsę, a nawet Hansa. Kogokolwiek żeby powiedział mu, że to wszystko nie wydarzyło się naprawdę. - Kristoff – na jego drodze stanął Olaf – A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś? - Mógłbym zadać to samo pytanie – odparł oschle. - Ej, a coś ty taki jakiś nerwowy, co? – bałwanek brnął dalej w rozmowę – A gdzie jest cała reszta wesołej kompanii, co? - Olaf, nie teraz – Kristoff ruszył przed siebie. - A coś się stało? – natychmiast pobiegł za nim – Może jakoś pomogę? - Lepiej nie… Nie chcę się urazić, ale twoja pomoc jest mi najmniej potrzebna. - Może i „najmniej”, ale potrzebna – zawołał radośnie bałwanek – Więc co mam zrobić? - Na początek, przestań gadać – syknął – Muszę się skupić i coś wymyślić… * Hans siedział w oknie i obserwował ukochaną. Nie było nic dziwnego, ze była z Linusem. Było tak od przyjazdu do Nasturii, ale nadal nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Dlaczego tak nagle został sam? Dlaczego Elsa woli spędzać czas z jego bratem? Co Linus miał w sobie, że Elsa nie potrafiła się bez niego obejść? Pytania te huczały w jego głowie, jednak na żadne z nich nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w ich stronę, ale był to tylko Klaus. - Braciszku – zawołał z lekkim uśmiechem – Cóż takiego się stało, że siedzisz tutaj sam? Gdzie się podziała twoja ukochana królowa? Nie odpowiedział. Z doświadczenia wiedział, ze wdawanie się w dyskusje z którymkolwiek jego bratem prowadzić może tylko do sprzeczki, a nawet i bójki. - Nie chcesz gadać, twój wybór – powiedział, jednak nie zamierzał tak szybko odpuszczać; podszedł do brata i usiadł koło niego na parapecie – Wiem, że nasze stosunki były raczej kiepskie… - Kiepskie to mało powiedziane – burknął Hans nie spuszczając z oczu Elsy, która spacerowała po pałacowym ogrodzie – Nienawidziliście mnie… - To nie prawda… Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o mnie. - To dlaczego tak jak inni mnie ignorowałeś? Nigdy nie stanąłeś w mojej obronie, kiedy inni się na mnie wyżywali… - Jako przyszły następca tronu miałem zbyt dużo obowiązków, żeby zajmować się którymkolwiek z was, spytaj kogo chcesz… Ale nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać – zmienił niespodziewanie temat. - Więc o czym? - O tobie… I o królowej Elsie – za dźwięk jej imienia, Hans zwiesił głowę z głębokim westchnięciem – Widzę, że coś cię martwi i na pewno chodzi o nią. - Skąd wiesz? – spojrzał na Klausa kątem oka. - Przeczuwam – uśmiechnął się dumnie, jakby było to dla niego wielkie osiągniecie – Domyślam się też, że chodzi o Linusa. Hans nie przypominał sobie podobnej rozmowy. Jego kontakty z rodzeństwem nie były najlepsze odkąd tylko pamiętał. Starsi bracia wyzywali go, dręczyli, czasem nawet i bili, ale pamiętał, że Klaus po prostu go ignorował. Nie bił, nie wyzywał, ale zupełnie go ignorował. Popatrzył na brata. Wyglądał, jakby naprawdę interesował o jego problem. - Tak, chodzi o Linusa… - odparł niechętnie, ale z ulgą, ze wreszcie mógł komuś to powiedzieć. - Wiedziałem… Słuchaj, Hans. Obaj dobrze wiemy, jaki jest Linus i uwierz mi, nie zmienił się przez ten czas, gdy nie było cię w Nasturii. - Wiem i dlatego się martwię – westchnął – Martwię o Elsę… - Myślę, że nie ma czym. Może i Linus jest denerwujący i we wszystko się wtrąca, ale nie jest… Hm, niebezpieczny? - Nie byłbym taki pewien – nie wiedząc czemu przypomniał mu się jego sen, pamiętał go bardzo dokładnie, wydawało mu się, ze nawet zbyt dokładnie… - Dobrze będzie – Klaus poklepał Hansa po ramieniu – Ale w razie czego, wal śmiało. - Dzięki – uśmiechnął się słabo do brata. Już po chwili został całkowicie sam w swoim pokoju. Spojrzał przez okno. Elsa i Linus nadal byli w ogrodzie, teraz siedzieli na ławce pod kwitnącym drzewem akacji. *** Rozdział krótki... Baaardzo krótki, no ale :P Dziekuję jeszcze raz tym, którzy czytają moje wypociny, bez wam to by nie powstało ;) Tak, wiem, ze przez mnie znienawidziliscie Elsę... I Lamusa... To znaczy Linusa, ale wkrótce ich wątek się wyjaśni XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania